johns_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Sharp
'''Emperor Hieronymus Sharp '''is the primary antagonist of the Sharp Empire book series. He is the official ruler of the empire itself. Biography Hieronymus Sharp was at first a cobra who gained supernatural powers of sorcery from beyond Earth. He became a hybrid with a lizard like body bearing arms and legs. He wears a black robe with a cape, vest and boots with plastic covers over the toe spaces. He owns a crown shaped into a rounded cross. He is crowned emperor for his empire. He created his own henchmen as monstrous Earth creatures, with genetics of extinct specimen such as dinosaurs and prehistoric mammals. He also created monsters to help defend his empire. He sent some of his armored, vicious foot soldiers, known as pirate knights, to find a grave that had a dead hero from the past to be revived inside a robotic creation known as Darth Waternoose to be his official advisor. He won many wars around the galaxy. He killed the families some of freedom fighters of the Heaven Federation including the monarch parents of Martino and Mariana Izodorro, and the family of Manda Monka. Role in the series Emperor Sharp is to sit on his throne as he makes his plans to conquer the Milky Way. He sends his minions including, pirate knights, scale troopers, and henchmonsters, to investigate many places throughout the galaxy. The Sharp Empire (first book) Emperor Sharp is mentioned planning Princess Mariana Izodorro's execution while contacting Darth Waternoose for if the princess refuses to tell the location of the Heavenly Federal base. Later, he is mentioned that he has planned to test the Death Scale's laser weapon system to fire on Neverland, having powers to legalize and illegalize anything according to his own laws. Later, Serpential guards bring the princess bound and gagged before the emperor and he plans to execute her by drowning her in Lake Prisoner by leading his followers aboard an airship that flew them down to the lake. After the princess is dropped in the water to drown with robots using a cold substance to preserve her in an ice crystal being brought up to the sky as a satellite, the emperor leaps off the airship spreading his cape into a bat-like wing span, soaring up to the ice crystal to give the robots his finger lightning to power them with an electric wire net. After pirate knights return from fighting a battle with the Heavenly Federal freedom fighters, the emperor orders the knights to find the freedom fighters in space. After that, the knights are shot down by the Great Red Sharks machine guns, Serpential Lieutenant Fmee (a pirate knight bird of prey) says that they could not get a hold of the enemy. The emperor says that they should try again. After the long war of the Heaven Federation's trained pilots against the Death Scale, after Martino Izodorro finally destroys it (blowing it up into four major pieces), Emperor Sharp says to the Kassows that the Heaven Federation cannot last and that the empire's immortality is unlike anything through space. The emperor later says to Darth Waternoose that they shall crush them with their personal alliances. The Sharp Empire II: The Serpent Strikes Back The first chapter mentions that Emperor Sharp orders a laser fire from the Death Scale on a constellation that mentioned the TV series ''Teletubbies. ''Serpential Marshal Martopher MacFnurd (a cassowary) tells the emperor that they eliminated six children's television series. Later, Carpoon, a shell-less turtle bounty hunter, comes in to serve the emperor. The emperor contacts him to ask how he is by communication with holograms. Later after the battle on the ice planet between the Sharp Empire and the Heaven Federation, the emperor speaks with his twin viceroys about Count Joustiáño. The emperor's right hand man, Rhomp Fang (a two-armed brother of General Karchong Fang) announces that the count had arrived. Later, Emperor Sharp contacts Darth Waternoose about his new plan about the Gem Scales, which are to hold the Death Scale together after it has been destroyed. It is said that the emperor is out on a secret mission, he returns shortly for a while with Count Joustiáño after his battle with the freedom fighters. Carpoon says that his hunt was a success with research of the freedom fighters. General Fang brings a traitor pilot of the Heaven Federation before the emperor. The pilot says his purpose was to tell the history of human children's stories to his partners. The emperor has the pilot arrested. Then he returns to his mission.